


Pokemon Adventures X The Prince of Egypt: The Plagues

by Clara_Chameleon



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Not really a shipping fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 11:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10244786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Chameleon/pseuds/Clara_Chameleon
Summary: Just a random songfic thing





	

In the dark room, the lights right side of the stage, flickered to life, casting a soft, glowing, ominous, red-orange glaze over the stage. two figures walked on stage, humming. One was a boy, the other a girl. They each held a candle, as they started to chant, " Thus saith the Lord:," as they harmonized, there were several voices that could be heard backstage, harmonizing along," Since you refuse to free my people," the two people on stage walked its length,back and forth, their heads down, faces shrouded in a veil. "All through the land of Egypt," they continued to chant in harmony, and take steps in time, walking in opposites directions from either side of the stage,still keeping their faces down, and hidden. The two soon stopped, standing in the middle of the stage.

Slowly, they raised their heads, revealing their identities. The boy had golden eyes, and raven hair, with what looked to be, a permanent mischievous look on his face.

The girl, had vivid yellow eyes along with blonde hair that fell a bit into her face, her expression seemed to be one of compassion and worry.

They continued to chant," I send a pestilence and plague  
Into your house, into your bed  
Into your streams, into your streets," by now, the chanting grew a nit more fast paced," Into your drink, into your bread  
Upon your cattle, on your sheep  
Upon your oxen in your field  
Into your dreams, into your sleep  
Until you break, until you yield  
I send the swarm, I send the horde  
Thus saith the Lord-"

On the last note, the two quickly snapped their attention to the right, watching someone walk up the stairs.

The boy who stepped up, had similar attire as the other boy and girl, but held a staff, and bore no veil. He had black hair, along with Blue eyes, with a sleepy, yet serious expression. He closed his eyes, as he stopped walking, right at the edge of the right, near the middle, facing left. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath," Once I called you brother," as he sang, there was a noticeable pain in his voice. He turned his head a bit," Once I thought the chance  
to make you laugh  
Was all I ever wanted..." He sang softly, before turning and glaring towards the left stage, with a renewed resolve.

The two in the middle resumed humming, and stepped forward a bit. From either side of the stage, came two more people, another boy and another girl.

The new boy had brown hair and brown eyes, his look conveyed a mixture of resolve and adventure.

The new girl had blue hair, with silver eyes, and an unreadable expression.

Both of these additions joined the other two in the middle of the stage.

All four of the teens in the middle, lowered their heads as they chanted," I send the thunder from the sky  
I send the fire raining down," they chanted in scary harmony as they looked to the one with a staff again.

The one with the staff just stared a head," And even now I wish that God  
had chose another  
Serving as your foe on his behalf  
Is the last thing that I wanted...," there was pain in his voice as he sang.

The four In the middle started back their chanting," I send a hail of burning ice  
On ev'ry field, on ev'ry town"

The one with the staff, looked away, gripping the cloth over where his heart is," This was my home  
All this pain and devastation," his tone was once again pained, as he looked forward again," How it tortures me inside  
All the innocent who suffer  
From your stubbornness and pride..."

 

From the left of the stage, two more people emerged, yet another boy and girl.

The girl had a look of determination in her blue eyes, her blue hair poking from under her veil.

The boy had a mess of unruly,brown hair and determined, Brown eyes.

These two stood in the middle, chanting, while the others hummed," I send the locusts on a wind such as the world has never seen on ev'ry leaf, on ev'ry stalk,"

And now the other four piped in,"Until there's nothing left of green  
I send my scourge, I send my sword  
Thus saith the Lord!"

 

The boy with the staff gave a tired glare towards the other side of the stage. With unblinking Blue eyes, he stare ahead," You who I called brother  
Why must you call down another blow?"

The six in the middle chanted," I send my scourge, I send my sword,"

The Boy with the staff, extended his arm with the staff, pointing to the left side of the stage," Let my people go,"

Now, all seven on stage, harmonized," Thus saith the Lord,"

From the left stage, a blond haired boy with amber eyes, and a look of determination, and undying resolve, walked on stage. There was black eyeliner around his eyes, as he wore a blue and black stripped headdress, with a snake head in the middle.

He had a glare as he stepped towards the middle, carrying a rod. Upon stopping, he held a proud posture, one that demanded respect from those around him," You who I called brother," he pointed the rod towards the raven haired male across from him," How could you have come to hate me so?" He asked, sounding a bit dejected," Is this what you wanted?"

The six in the middle started to chant," I send the swarm, I send the horde..."

 

The blond glared at the raven haired male, his amber eyes burning intensely," Then let my heart be hardened, and never mind how high the cost may grow; this will still be so: I will never let your people go..."

The six in the middle sang," Thus saith the Lord:"

The raven haired male frowned,"let my people go..."

The Blond growled," I will not let your people go!"


End file.
